the_wiki_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Party!(game that is not for the N64
Mario Party! Was the first release of the Mario Party(The Wiki Of Everything Wiki)series.It was released on April 24,2014 for the 3DS, DSi, Wii, Wii U, XBOX 360, Playstations 3 and 4, Mac, PC, and on November 18, 2017 for the XBOX One, Nintendo Switch, 2DS, New 3DS, and a re-release for the PlayStation 4, Mac and PC. Characters MarioInNSMBW.jpg|Mario Luigi.jpg|Luigi Yoshi.jpg|Yoshi ToadfromMario.jpg|Toad Peach.jpg|Peach Daisy.jpg|Daisy Wario.jpg|Wario Waluigi.jpg|Waluigi HIMYNAMEISSONIC.jpg|Sonic Tails.jpg|Tails Knuckles.jpg|Knuckles ShadowTheCartoonHed.jpg|Shadow Amy.jpg|Amy DONKEYKONG.jpg|DK Lava.jpg|Laval Finn.jpg|Finn Jake.jpg|Jake slendermanSUPERCREEPY.jpg|Slenderman Albumtitlegoeshere....jpg|Deadmau5(mostly as a cat face) Tiger.jpeg|Tiger FiatLogo.jpeg|FIAT AwesomeFace.jpeg|Epic Face Bokeh-mon.jpg|Pikachu HueyDeweyLouie.jpg|Huey,Dewey,and Louie Kirby.jpg|Kirby Spongebob.jpg|Spongebob Eel.jpeg|Eel Klonoa.jpg|Klonoa Moo.jpg|Moo Huepow.jpg|Huepow Pacman.jpg|Pac-man SPYRODEDRAGON.jpg|Spyro Crash.jpg|Crash IMG 1170.JPG|Lucas Animal crossing villager.jpg|Villager LightningDomo.png|Lightning Domo IMG 1175.PNG|Unzor Starman.jpg|Starman IMG 0764.PNG|Pink Sheep TOADETTE kart.jpg|Toadette IMG 1190.PNG|Toadsworth Bluetoad.jpg|Blue Toad Magikarp.png|Magikarp Pygmy.jpg|Pygmy EndogoesBOOM.gif|Endoskeleton Boards Mushroom kingdom.jpg|Mushroom Kingdom JellyFishFishOcean.jpg|Ocean(ONLY ONE WITH PIC) ShadowRealm.jpeg|Shadow Realm(ANOTHER ONE) GreenHill.jpg|Green Hill Zone VVVVVV.jpg|Dimension VVVVVV (secret in Green Hill, no boss) Question-question mark blue.png|Ponyville (image not uploaded) Stony.JPG|Another realm of Pac-Land Bikini Bottom.jpg|Bikini Bottom jug pot.jpg|Jugpot falls ForestOfHope.png|Forest of Hope (unlocked when getting Pikmin) Heavy Press Escape.jpg|Sacred Ruins (Cave Story) UNLOCKABLE! See Cave Story in Unlockables for more details KingdaKa.jpg|Six Flags Spyrodragonvillages.jpg|Dragon Village Void.PNG|The Void (secret in Dragon Village, no boss) Kirby64factory.jpg|The Factory (Kirby 64) SmithyFactory.png|The Gate and Smithy's Factory The_End minecraft.png|The End (Minecraft) Gl.jpg|Giygas' Lair (final board) Now for board mechanics *Mushroom Kingdom: Bowser has stolen the precious Grand Star, and now you must prove show that you are worthy of defeating him by collecting the most stars on this board. Happening spaces either make a happy, healthy tree spawn, where you can earn 1-30 coins, or a withered, evil tree, which makes you lose 1-30 coins. *Ocean: Players must beat the submarine of the ghosts that has been in the ocean for a while. Happening spaces either bring you through a water current that will take you near the Star, or a whirlpool that sends you to the start of the board. *Shadow Realm: You are whisked to this area and find that Red, a banished Dragon Elder, has been rampaging across the area. Find the most stars to turn him back to normal. Happening spaces switch between the Shadow Realm and the normal world. In the normal world, you cannot obtain stars, but all of the spaces will be helpful to you. *Green Hill: The green hills of Mobius have been ravaged by Dr. Robotnik, and it is your turn to stop him by collecting Chaos Emeralds.. You must make a move in at least 10 seconds on this board (excluding when seeing the map), otherwise, you will zip around the board and stop on a random space. Happening spaces do the same. *VVVVVV: A ship has crashed and its crewmates have been stranded in this strange dimension of VVVVVV. Rescue 6 different crewmates to win! This board has no set number of turns (unless a player is one of the crewmates, where they are replaced by stars instead, and a number of turns can be set). Happening spaces switch your walking direction and will make you move a different way around the board, or swap gravity lines, which are barriers that will prevent you from reaching a crewmate or the Star. *Ponyville: Discord has recently wrecked havoc on Ponyville, and is now returning to do the same. Can you stop him with the power of the stars? Happening spaces will have the star switch between itself and a Ztar, which will make you lose 30 coins. *Another realm of Pac-land: After being imprisoned in a tree by Pac-Man, Spooky has escaped once again, but for a different purpose. He plans to find a group of characters to play a board game with. Beat the ghost, and he will enter the tree where he will rest until the next visitors appear. Happening Spaces can either warp you to a random spot (60%), the start (30%), or a Star (10%) *Bikini Bottom: Plankton has teamed up with Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble to steal stars that have landed in Bikini Bottom and take over it, as well. Luckily, residents have found the stars and are hiding them in their houses. If they have a star, they will give it to you, but if not, they will steal 20 of your coins. Happening Spaces will spawn a bubble that will bring you to 1 of the 20 residential homes, or to the Krusty Krab (5% chance), where you will earn a promotion and gain 100-200 coins. *Jugpot Falls: *Forest of Hope: You have just crash landed in a grassy area after being shrunk. It seems peaceful at first, until you realize that the rulers of the area do not want you there. Defeat both once you have more stars than the others. Happening spaces set up walls in a random space on the board that you have to pay 15 coins to break. *Sacred Ground: A cave-in has occurred, which traps your team/character underground. The king Ballos agrees to let you out, but only if you earn a lot of Stars and slay him afterwards. Happening spaces will cause a rockslide that makes you lose 20 coins, or will open a crack in the ground, leading you to a random spot on the board. *Six Flags: You visit a Six Flags park, and one of the roller coasters seems to be malfunctioning. It is said that you have to collect a lot of stars to fix it. You can climb an operating coaster for a shortcut. Be careful, though, as a coaster train can hit you and send you to the start, making you lose 10 coins! Happening spaces are located near coasters, and will turn them on and off. *Dragon Village: The Sorcerer has taken control over the normal world and has trapped 10 dragons in the Shadow Realm. Free them all to win. Happening spaces either switch to the normal or shadow realm. There are special happening spaces in each land. The Shadow Happening Space makes you lose 10-50 coins, and the Light Happening Space makes you gain 10-50 coins. *The Void: A city is collapsing, which is due to a Void that is growing over the course of the game. Get more stars than the others who are doing so, and you will make it out alive. Happening Spaces make a building crush you and make you lose 50 coins, or have a stray boulder from the rubble chase you to the start of the board. *Factory: While exploring a working factory buried in the snow, you realize that an abandoned robot has awakened and barricaded you inside the place. Get the most Crystal Shards to fight it and free yourself. Happening spaces make a hammer crush you (lose 50-100 coins), a conveyor belt takes you to the start, or an electric current zaps you, forcing you to duel with another player. *The Gate/Smithy Factory: In the first part of the board, which lasts 1 turn no matter what, you fight Exor and enter Smithy's factory. There, you must collect starts to gain access to the building he is located in. Happening spaces in the Gate give you 20 coins. Happening spaces in the factory will send you on conveyor belts as shortcuts, but you may have to battle one of Smithy's robots. Winning the battle will make you gain 30 coins, and losing will reward you with -30 coins. *The End: A portal in a lost stronghold transports you to this post-apocalyptic island of darkness. The dragon on the island is seemingly controlling all of the residents. Get 9 Eyes of Ender to defeat the creature and free the citizens. Happening spaces will cause an Enderman to give you 10 coins are take 10 coins away, or an energy crystal will strike a random space on the board, rendering it inaccessible until 3 turns have passed. And the final board.... *Giygas' Lair: You travel back to the past to finally face the terror who has been the root of evils all over the world. Collect the most stars, and by the end of the round, you csn face Pokey and the evil Giygas himself. Happening spaces will turn into a random space when you step on them (except Villian spaces), or will have a 5% chance of causing an effect from a previous board to happen. Spaces Blue: gives you 3 coins, 6 last 5 turns Red: same with blue but takes away coins instead of giving Star: a space that you can get a star from Shop: allows you to buy items in the shop Bowser/Villian: summons bad guy of the board, does something bad to you Happening: triggers a random event on the board Friends: gives 2 players five coins Duel: allows 2 players to wager for coins/stars through a minigame Blue star: brings up a 1-player mini game Mushroom: Either makes you go twice or miss a turn. "HEY X, DON'T EAT THE MUSHROOM!" Hex: a spot that a hex has been placed on !: space that brings you to a really annoying game called Chance Time, where you trade coins or stars with another person. Rage ensues. All Villian Spaces *Bowser: Spins a roulette to determine which option you get. The opitons are: **Coins For Bowser (Bowser steals some of your coins) **Bowser's Minigames (Play a minigame, determines if you lose coins or not) **Stars for Bowser (Rare, Bowser steals a star.) **Bowser Chance Time (Like regular chance time, but the items go to Bowser.) **Bowser Revolution! (Evens out everyone's coins) *Dr Robotnik: Can steal coins/stars, turn all spaces into red spaces for 2 turns, or have you duel against another player. *Ghost Submarine: Comes crashing into you. You lose all of your coins if this happens. *Red: Will set 3 hexes around the board. Also can steal coins and rarely, a star. *Discord: Will change all of the dice into Halfway Dice, block use of all items, lose coins. *Spooky: Can steal items, coins, and stars, and can play a minigame with someone to determine that, as well. *Plankton: Will chase you back to the start of the board. *Man Ray: Will steal coins or stars, and sometimes do a REVOLUTION! *Dirty Bubble: Will make the player unable to move for 2 turns. *?: *Emperor Bulblax: Can eat you for you to lose 40 coins. *Empress Bulblax: Summons Bulborb Larva, which wander around the board and steal coins from those they come in contact with. They don't disappear until the party ends. *Heavy Press: Smashes into you. You lose all coins, items and possibly a star. *Ballos: Can steal coins from ALL players. Also sends them to the start of the board. *MEGA Coaster: WIll crash into you, immobilize you, send you to start and make you lose everything execpt stars. *Sorcerer: Changes all spaces into Hexes for 3 turns, steals coins, steals stars, can do a Chance Time. *HR-E: Has a 50% chance of making you lose coins, 25% chance of back to start, 10% chance of minigame, 5% chance of star steal, 5% chance of all red spaces, 5% chance of duel. *Exor: Will take away a random amount of coins from you. Can steal a Star. *Smithy: Can immobilize for 5 turns, wandering robots (similar to Bulblax) do Chance Time, revolution, hex on 1/5 of the spaces. *Ender Dragon: Makes 2 players lose all of their stuff, expect a Star. *Pokey: Taunts the player and fights them in a minigame. The victor gets to keep 100 coins. If you lose, ALL spaces will be changed to Pokey Spaces for 2 turns. (and you lose your coins) *Giygas: When it attacks, the player loses EVERYTHING (yes, even stars!), and all players will be sent to the start of the board with a Chance Time ready for everyone. Thankfully, there is only one Giygas space in the board. Medals Medals are collectible items you earn when you earn Party Points. You earn 20 for winning a minigame, 150 for winning a party, 75 for defeating a boss, and 500 for defeating the game. Here's a list of Medals: * Goomba Rival Medal (1000pts) You're easy to get stomped on now! * Koopa Rival Medal (2000pts) Have a hard shell! * Piranha Plant Rival Medal (3000pts) Strong jaws. * Boo Rival Medal (4000pts) Become shy and invisible. * Shy Guy Rival Medal (5000pts) Mysterious... * Monty Mole Rival Medal (6000pts) You come out when least expected! * Scuttlebug Rival Medal (7000pts) I HAVE SPIDER POWERS! * Bob-Omb Rival Medal (8000pts) Now you can explode. * Bullet Bill Rival Medal (9000pts) You will still explode...when you ram into something. * Whomp Rival Medal (10000pts) Ur back is weak! * Thwomp Rival Medal (11000pts) You are a Crusher! * Galoomba Rival Medal (12000pts) Not stomped on easily. * Buzzy Beetle Rival Medal (13000pts) Have an even harder shell! * Hammer Bro Rival Medal (14000pts) You've been gifted with hammers! and a hard shell * Chuck-ya Rival Medal (15000pts) Strong, and able to throw! * Pac-Man Friend Medal (16000pts) Your appetite is massive. * Spyro Friend Medal (17000pts) Use your magic and fire! * Twilight Sparkle Friend Medal (18000pts) By the power of friendship... * Spongebob Friend Medal (19000pts) Laugh, and laugh some more! * Klonoa Friend Medal (20000pts) Wind bullet, and a sidekick if you need one. * Quote Friend Medal (20000+ pts, need to win Sacred Ruins board) Congratulations! You are now silent. * Mickey Mouse Friend Medal (21000pts) Been coined as "old but gold"! * Kirby Friend Medal (22000pts) Taking the pac up to 11! * Mallow Friend Medal (23000pts) U R A MARSH MALLOW N CAN BE EETEN ;) * Geno Friend Medal (24000pts) A puppet now. Feel the wrath of the GENO WHIRL! * LEGO Friend Medal (25000pts) Can be disassembled, and assembled in new and different ways! * Tails Friend Medal (26000ts) You can fly, you can fly! * Knuckles Friend Medal (27000pts) Hands are tough! * Crash Friend Medal (28000pts) Spinning and saying woah is your duty! * Ness Friend Medal (29000pts) A bat you have. And SUPER MAGIC PSI POWERS! * Pikachu Friend Medal (30000pts) Electricity resides within. * Bowser Villain Medal (31000pts) Gain the ability of breathing fire! * Plankton Villain Medal (32000pts) Be small and get crushed easily MUAHAHA! * King Dedede Villain Medal (33000pts) More hammers for u! And a large one, at that. * Dr. Robotnik Villain Medal (34000pts) Be in control of machines. * Giygas Villain Medal (35000pts) You are much more even than evil now. * Sonic Hero Medal (36000pts) Faster than fast! * Link Hero Medal (37000pts) Wield a sword, and carry on! * Mario And Luigi Gold Spectacular Medal (38000pts) I HAZ JUMPING POWAS! And much more! * Arceus Legendary Medal (39000pts) I'm a POKÉMON GOD. * Mew Mythical Medal (40000pts) IM A POKÉMON GOD BEFORE IT ACTUALLY EXISTED. I AM...Mythical Bosses * Bowser (Mushroom Kingdom) * Dr Robotnik (Green Hill) * Ghost Submarine (Ocean) * Red (Shadow Realm) * Discord (Ponyville) * Spooky (Pac-land) * Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble, Plankton(Bikini Bottom) * ?????(Jugpot Falls) * Emperor/Empress Bulblax (Forest of Hope) * Heavy Press, Ballos (Sacred Ruins) * MEGA Coaster (Six Flags) * Sorcerer (Dragon Realm) * HR-E (Factory) * Exor, Smithy (The Gate) * Ender Dragon (The End) * Pokey, Giygas (of course) (Giygas' Lair) Items KingMushroom.jpg|Mushroom/King Mushroom(REALLY COMMON in a shop,makes player restore 10 coins.King Mushroom restores 20 coins.) MarioPartyGoldRushBlockDice.jpg|Dice block(makes player tap,or press a button to select a number to move that number of spaces.) Halfway Dice Block.jpg|Halfway Dice Block(Common, same as above,but goes through 1-5) Gold Rush DoubleDiceBlock.jpg|Double Dice Block(Uncommon, makes player use 2 dice blocks.) Triple Dice Block.jpg|Triple Dice Block(Rare, 3 times instead) MEGADICE.jpg|Mega Dice Block (like regular dice block, but, when rolled, has a 50 percent chance of sending an opposing player back to the start of the board. 1-10 Dice.jpg|Gold 1-10 Dice(an EXTREMELY RARE dice that goes through 1-10, but will triple the amount of spaces you go if it lands on a number greater than 3.) 123 Dice.jpg|123 Dice Block(Uncommon for some reason, a dice block that is 1-3) GrabBag.jpg|Grab Bag(Uncommon, steals another team's item) Huepow.jpg|Huepow(Very Rare, makes stuff easier to your team,if huepow isn't in game) WarpDice.jpg|Warp Dice(Common, roll it and you will be teleported to a random spot on the board.) Star Pipe.jpg|Star Pipe(Very Rare, DIRECTLY TO THE STAR when tapping) DangerButton.jpg|DANGER button(Uncommon, makes the other team lose coins) FiatLogo.jpeg|Fiat(Very Rare, shrinks a star from the other team into a car.) Mega Mushroom.jpg|Mega Mushroom(Rare, turns dice into mega dice) Lightning.jpg|lightning(Ultra Rare, makes player(or team)lose 100 coins.) Shadowstone.jpg|Shadow stone(Ultra Rare, Steals a star from a team) RedButtonWeird.jpg|Button(Rare, summons a meme) Bluebutton.jpg|Blue Button(Rare):Gives the player a random item IMG_1177.PNG|Hex (purple coin) (Found on board only, either steals a player's coins (10-20), star, or swaps coins. Logo on the hex determines who placed it.) IMG_1178.PNG|Mini Mushroom (Rare, Divides other team's coins by 2) IMG_1179.PNG|1 Up Mushroom(Rare, If you have lost a star, use this to get 1 back.) IMG_1180.JPG|Fire Flower (Rare, Makes team lose an amount of coins between 1-25, and a 10% chance of 1 star lost) IMG_1181.PNG|Golden Fire Flower (Very Rare, same as regular Fire Flower, but the items removed from the other team are GIVEN TO YOU. Penguin_Suit.jpg|Penguin Suit (Very Rare), Lasts for 5 turns; makes an opponent "slippery", which can cause them to lose 20 coins per turn (20% chance). gold-mushroom.png|Gold Mushroom (Very Rare): Gives player/team 10-50 coins while spinning a Halfway Dice to determine the number. StarMedal.jpg|Star Medal (Ultra Rare) Gives player 2 STARS, 1 more if the player has more than 2x the amount of the opponent's stars. Memes PEANUT BUTRER JE.jpg|IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!!(Makes player lose 10 coins,Common.) DragonBallzOVER9000.jpg|IT'S OVER 9,000!(makes player lose everything but two stars,rare.) FFFFUUUUUUU-.jpg|RAGE(makes player lose everything else they have,rarer than aston martin.) IMG 1184.PNG|Shoop Da Whoop (Uncommon): Fires a Lazor at an opponent across the board (also damages anything in its path), making those hit lose half their coins. Minigames Free-For-All *Don't drop The Poptart!(Mickey has a challenge to run as fast as you can from a monster.can you do without dropping the Poptart?) (also 2V2) *Thwomp-a-thon!(Either be the last standing or stay until the times runs out avoiding being crushed by thwomps!) *Match the Character!(Make your team match all the characters before your team does or before times is done!) (also 1V3 or 2V2) *Pirahna Plant Maze (Get out of the maze first, avoiding Pirahna Plants along the way! *Skill Crane (Drop items on as many beetles as you can!) (Also 1P) *Draw Something (Try to draw the character on the screen successfully!) (also 2V2) *Energy Charge (Tap A/X/Other as much as possible to charge your energy to destroy targets!) *Who's That Pokemon? (Guess more Pokémon than your rivals) *Survive the Night (Make it to 6 AM without getting attacked) *Airscapes (Fly in your plane and try to shoot down your rivals) *Puzzle Panic (Navigate the Bowser Puzzle. Each piece slides to another spot, so try not to fall into the lava!) *Rockin' Roller Koopas (Don't get hit by the incoming Koopa Shells) *Feeding Hour (Feed the zoo animals the correct food and try to feed them the most) *Mario Karters (Race to the finish line. Try to win first) *Coin Collectors (Collect the most coins/red coins) *Around the World (Claim as many regions of Earth as possible) *Rising Star (Move to the section of the star listed on the screen on time, or else you'll fail!) *Free Floating (Float on your parasol/glider/other while dodging hazards) *Powering your Plant (Make your plant grow the largest by moving to rain clouds) *Ticking Bomb (Pass the bomb around. The player who is holding when it explodes will be out. The game continues until 1 person is left.) *Roller Coasting (Press the right buttons on time in order to successfully complete the roller coaster) (also 2V2) *Picture Puzzle (Trace the blocks to form the picture on the screen) Utilizes stylus, mouse, touch screen, special controller buttons and Wii Remote *Ice Break! (Get out of the ice (shake Wii Remote, blow on mic for DS, shake controller, shake screen for Switch and press SPACE for computers) before time runs out) *Pikmin Guess (Unlocked by getting Pikmin team) (Choose the sprout that is the Pikmin you are looking for!) *Bumper Balls (Roll around on bouncy balls on an island, where you can knock each other off in the water. Last one standing wins! (or if time runs out) 1 Player *Skill Crane *Hammer Dodge (reach the end of the room successfully without getting hit by a hammer) *Dark Spots (Find the Boo you are looking for in the dark. Only occasional flashes of light will illuminate the room.) *Bouncing Top (Reach the top of the platforms by jumpong) *Whack-a-Plant (hit as many Piranha Plants as you can to get coins) *Color Coded (press the button each color "codes for" when it shows up to reach the end of the maze) *Mystery Blocks (Hit blocks to recieve coins. 3 blocks have no coins, 3 have 5, 2 have 10, one makes you LOSE 10 coins) *Vine Swinging (Alternate between buttons on the screen to reach land and not fall) *Visionary Card (Guess the symbol on the card (which is on the back and is transparent). Get all 3 right for maximum coins (10 for each right) *Slot Machine (Earn coins in the slot Machine! 3 blocks=1, 3 shells=3, 3 mushrooms=5, 3 flowers=10, 3 stars=25) *Knock Block Tower (or KNOCKA-BLOCKA-TOWA) (Hit the boxes of the tower to reach the coins. Thwomps make you fall off.) *Brick Building (choose the bricks carefully to build what is depicted on the screen) 2 VS 2 1 VS 3 Boss Rest are TBA. Unlockables Team lolwut.jpg|lolwut(unlocks trollface,Kat (Kid V Kat),and et(playable).)Unlocked when winning 100 Minigames. Recolered Sonicz FOR SAEKS.jpg|How to Color your SONIC!(Makes the player choose a recolor for sonic(press reset to revert to original sonic)!)Unlocked when winning 10 parties. TwilightKirbyAndTyphlosion.jpg|MOON SNAIL(unlocks Pony pack,Zangoose,and Typhlosion.)Unlocked when getting all 40 Medals All theponies.jpg|Pony pack(Unlocking the Mane 6 and Spike.)Unlocked when getting MOON SNAIL. SpongebobSpyoAndCrash.jpg|More tubulars(unlocks 10 new characters(excluding lolwut,Pony Pack,and MOON SNAIL)including Metal Sonic and Luna.)Awarded when winning 20 parties. There....jpg|Team LEGO(unlocks Emmet, Lego Superman, Lego Batman, Wyldstyle, Benny, Unikitty, Vitruvius, Guy from Bionicle, Duplo Rabbit, MetalBeard, Lord Business, Robot, and Classic Minifig.) Win the Six Flags board when you have the LEGO friend medal(25000 pts) QN9ArLp.gif|Team Fairy-Type Fighters (Jigglypuff family, Clefairy family, Togepi family): Win Jugpot Falls 3 times straight as the Pony Pack. Pinsir-X-Scissor.jpg|Team Pinsir(Regular, Ditto, and Shiny Pinsir): Win the game on computer version while an image of Pinsir is on Microsoft Edge/Firefox/Internet Explorer. Heavy Press Escape.jpg|Team Cave Story (Quote, Curly, Mimiga, Balrog, Misery, the Doctor, Booster, others)Unlocked when winning a board when your opponent has NO STARS LEFT. Also unlocks Sacred Ground (Cave Story) board. Spongebob_boatz.png|Team Spongebob (Patrick, Squidward, Krabs, Plankton after you beat him, MM and BB, Pearl, Gary, Karen,etc.) Defeat Plankton with Spongebob in your team. Team_MS.png|Team New Moon Snail (Snapdragon, Zangoose, Typhlosion 2.0.): Beat Giygas with the characters from MOON SNAIL 5 times in a row without messing up. Team_Spore.png|Spore (These 3 creatures): Unlocked after 25 party wins; also includes trophies of the creatures. InvertedSpongebob.PNG|Inverted Spongebob (Win a board with Spongebob but lose the last minigame played in the party) IMG 1185.GIF|Inverted Mickey (Find the secret area in Six Flags as one of the Toad Trio) Funnymouth 03.jpg|Funnymouth (Find the secret extra level in Dragon Village and complete it as Inverted Mickey) looneytuneswallpaper800.jpg|Looney Tunes (All characters in pic. and a few others): Play as Mario, say "What's Up Doc?", and beat the secret Void stage. Team_Minecraft.png|Team Minecraft (Classic minecraft mobs, grass, stone, diamond, Steve): Get flattened by the hammer in the Factory as Balrog and then Spongebob in that order. Starman Super.png|Starman Super (Win 5 boards with Starman) Starman Deluxe.png|Starman Deluxe (Win 10 boards as Starman) Ghost of Starman.png|Ghost of Starman (Win 25 boards as Starman) Final Starman.png|Final Starman (Win 50 boards with Starman) StarmanJr.png|Starman Jr. (Complete a secret/unlockable level as Starman) Team_Random_People.png|Team Random People (These, Phanpy, and a T-Rex) Win 50 boards. Pacmanworld2switch2.jpg|Metal Pac-Man (Get crushed by the hammer in the factory as Pac-Man 5 times. As Metal Pac-Man, you won't get crushed and therefore won't lose coins easily) James Gyarados.png|Gyarados (win all boards with Magikarp) Xenomorph.png|Xenomorph (find him in the Void with ET) (has a 1/5 chance of appearing) FreddysBand.jpg|Freddy's Crew (Fnaf 1 Characters) (Complete the game with Endoskeleton) First added December 3, 2014 Pikmin.jpg|Pikmin (These, white, purple, winged, rock, Olimar and Louie) (Find the secret Pikmin minigame in Jugpot Falls) Doki_Doki_Literature_Club.png|The Literature Club (Yuri, Natsuki, Sayori, Monika) (Click/tap/other on a white pixel to access the secret file menu. Then, do the same to monika.chr in the menu) (New edition only) VVVVVV.jpg|Captain Viridian and his Crew (Find the secret stage VVVVVV and rescue all the crewmates) Category:Pages made by the creator of everything. Category:Mario Category:Luigi Category:Yoshi Category:Toad Category:Sonic Category:Tails the Fox Category:Donkey Kong Category:Adventure time Category:Slender Category:Deadmau5 Category:Album title goes here Category:Epic Face Category:Pokemon Category:Huey,Dewey and Louie Category:Kirby Category:Spongebob Category:Spyro Category:Pacman world 2 enemies Category:Pac-man Category:Klonoa Category:Moo Category:Huepow Category:Crash Category:Pages that contain templates Category:ET Category:My Little Pony Category:Memes Category:EaRtHbOuNd AkA MOtHeR 2 Category:Pikachu Category:Mother 3 Category:Jigglypuff Category:Clefairy Category:Pinsir Category:Cave Story Category:Heavy Press Category:I like the Lego movie Category:PVZ Category:Spore Category:What Do Mimes Say? Nothing! NOTHING! In fact, movie scripts for movies with mimes only have " ". It's true!‏‎ Category:Mickey Mouse Category:*category two joins*i luv dis Category:Disney Category:Abandoned by Disney Category:Creepypasta Category:Funnymouth Category:Starman Category:Looney Tunes Category:Peanut Butter Jelly Time Category:Unzor Category:Pokemon Fusion Category:Toadette Category:Toadsworth Category:Toad Trio Category:Blue Toad Category:Alter Egos Category:Toad's alter ego Category:Classics Category:Mario Party Category:Kid vs. Kat Category:Magikarp Category:FNAF Category:FNAF World Category:Endo-02 Category:Pocket God Category:Phanpy Category:Gyarados Category:Alien Category:Aliens Category:Xenomorph Category:Freddy Category:Bonnie Category:Chica Category:PikMIN! Category:Doki Doki Literature Club! Category:Sayori Category:Yuri Category:Natsuki Category:Monika Category:VVVVVV Category:Viridian Category:Super Mario RPG Category:Bikini Bottom Category:Roller coasters Category:Kingda Ka Category:Six Flags Category:Super Paper Mario Category:Kirby 64 Category:Giygas Category:Giygas' Lair Category:Minecraft(of course it is!) Category:Mushroom Kingdom Category:Ender Dragon Category:Long Pages